


Your Love Is My Turning Page

by mintaero



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Marriage Vows, but its based off a song, ik super cute, so i didnt actually write the vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaero/pseuds/mintaero
Summary: Simon and Baz are at their wedding, and Baz gets flustered.





	Your Love Is My Turning Page

“Simon Snow,” Baz had never been this nervous before. He had memorised his wedding vows months ago, while they were still planning on where the venue would be, but all of a sudden his mind went blank.

“I…” He didn’t know what came after that. Damn his forgetful mind to hell, but thank God for his ability to improvise. “I’ve waited a hundred years for you, but I’d wait a million more.”

Simon Snow looked breathtaking in the suit he was wearing. His eyes were clearer than Baz had ever seen them before. Baz could see every galaxy in his eyes, all the colours ranging from freshly cut lapis stone to the frozen glaciers in Antarctica. He could stare at them forever.

He will.

“Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do,” Simon’s hair shined against the sunlight, and his eyes were blurry with tears. He was speaking from years of raw agony.

If only Simon knew.

“If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, if I had only seen how you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, well….”

Baz looked away. He didn’t think he could go on without his voice breaking. “I would have known what I was living for all along. What I’ve been living for.”

All those years of pent up frustration for a boy who he knew could never love him back, all those years of bitterness for a boy who he didn’t want to love him back, all those years of torment for a boy who he prayed would never find out his secret.

He was marrying that boy.

“Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase.”

No one else existed in the world except for Simon Snow.

“I surrender who I’ve been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.” Simon scoffed and wiped away a stray tear falling from his eye, but he was smiling.

“Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell, when I saw you, I knew we’d tell it well,” Baz didn’t realise he was crying until Simon lifted his hand and brushed away his tears with his thumb.

“With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas, like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees. Simon Snow, I choose you… and please choose me, too.”

And with that, Simon took Baz by the back of his neck.


End file.
